Tool string jarring analysis using stress-wave theory can provide accurate, fast, and simple-to-use method for optimization of jar placement in a tool string. This analysis offers the benefits of eliminating the need for large computational facilities, long solution times, and a high level of engineering expertise that are commonly associated with state-of-the-art transient dynamic finite-element methods (FEM). Previous methods have focused on predicting displacement, velocity, impact force, and duration.